CALL MY NAME
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: AU. Ichigo siempre prefirió la soledad y evitar a la gente. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando fue "atacado" por esa pequeña fantasma en su nueva casa. "Cuando estas a mi lado, siento que yo también puedo ser feliz. Aunque más adelante me espere un futuro muy brillante, no tiene caso si tú no estás en él…." / Participante del concurso de la página de FB: "IchiRuki イチルキ"
1. PARTE I

**TITULO: CALL MY NAME**

 **SUMMARY: AU. Ichigo siempre prefirió la soledad y evitar a la gente. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando fue "atacado" por esa pequeña fantasma en su nueva casa. "Cuando estas a mi lado, siento que yo también puedo ser feliz. Aunque más adelante me espere un futuro muy brillante, no tiene caso si tú no estás en él…." Participante del concurso de la página** **IchiRuki イチルキ**

Advertencia: Recalco que en este AU no hay Sociedad de Almas ni Shinigamis.

Hola, los invito a leer el fic escuchando las siguientes canciones: Last Scene de Ikimono Gakarai y Namae wo Yobu yo de Luck Life :)

* * *

PARTE I

Ichigo Kurosaki no sintió pena ni tristeza cuando partió del lugar que lo acogió durante sus casi 20 años de vida. El orfanato de Karakura era eso… un orfanato. ¿Hogar? Para nada. Solo era una institución del Estado que cumplía su función. ¿Amigos? Ninguno. Por ello, su ausencia pasó desapercibida.

¿Padres? Según el reporte policial, ambos fallecieron durante un tiroteo en el centro comercial cuando él tenía apenas 2 años. Aparentemente, no tenía otro familiar que lo pudiera criar. Eso es lo que le dijeron hasta que cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, el director le informó que una tal Kūkaku Shiba, sobrina lejana de su padre, había fallecido y en su testamento le había heredado toda su fortuna.

A Ichigo no le dolió que ese pariente haya rechazado tenerlo de pequeño. Sus razones habrá tenido la tipa y poco le importaba. Además, tampoco es que haya tenido una mala vida en el orfanato. Tuvo ropa, comida y cama. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Esa prima le había dejado una casa en un barrio pudiente de Tokyo y una pequeña cantidad de dinero en el banco. Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a malgastar esa herencia en cosas banales como mujeres, apuestas, etc. En efecto, el invertiría ese dinero en sus estudios universitarios.

En cuanto al tema de la casa, tenía la intención de venderla puesto que no se hallaba interesado en vivir allí ni pagar altos impuestos por el estatus de la zona.

Y en estos instantes, él se encontraba en un avión rumbo a la capital.

…

Ichigo tuvo que admitir que fue complicado llegar a la dichosa casa. El barrio de Aoyama quedaba lejos de las zonas céntricas de Tokyo y un poco escondido entre las colinas. Pero más que la distancia del lugar, lo que le fastidió fue la cantidad de personas que pasaban por su lado. Demasiado ruido y calor corporal cerca de él. Maldijo el haber olvidado sus auriculares en el avión.

Luego de varias horas deambulando por las calles, logro llegar a su destino. A esas alturas se sentía muy irritado y con ganas de mandar al carajo a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

—Estúpidos prejuiciosos — masculló. Ya iba 5 jodidas veces que un policía lo detenía pidiéndole su tarjeta de identidad y los motivos de pasear por Aoyama. Lo miraban de pies a cabeza deteniendo la vista en su cabello. Sabía que el hecho de haber nacido con el puto cabello naranja era ya de por si rarísimo. Desde el orfanato ya se había acostumbrado a que los demás niños se le quedaran mirando un rato. Pero, estos condenados de la capital eran muy osados que incluso un oficial le jalo un mechón preguntándole que tinte usaba para comprarle a su hijo.

"Vamos Ichigo. Cálmate. Ya llegamos a la bendita mansión" Se dijo mentalmente, parado frente a la vivienda. Como era de esperarse, la casa era enorme y del tipo tradicional. No obstante, se encontraba entre rejas. Felizmente tenía las llaves que el director del orfanato le entregó.

Cuando ingresó al lugar, tuvo que taparse la nariz de inmediato. Había bastante polvo y él era alérgico a eso. Sacó una mascarilla de su mochila, se la puso y comenzó a andar por todo el primer piso.

Tanto la sala como el comedor se encontraban amueblados y cada mueble estaba cubierto por una manta. La biblioteca, por otro lado, se hallaba vacía y solo había un pequeño escrito en el sitio.

Mientras andaba de un rincón a otro, el joven hizo caso omiso a algunas vajillas que caían al piso o al candelabro de la sala que cayó al suelo repentinamente.

Tan pronto como se cercioró de cada habitación del primer piso, decidió ir rumbo a la segunda planta. Como ya había anochecido y la electricidad no funcionaba, sacó una linterna. Durante su subida por las escaleras, se produjeron unos sonidos de rasguños. Echó un vistazo al lado y con su linterna vislumbró que la pared había sido rasguñada por unas enormes garras parecidas a las de un oso.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y continuó.

Al arribar a su destino, sintió una gélida respiración en su cuello. Fue entonces que volteó y …

—¡BUUU! — Una manta flotante se situó frente a él.

"No puede ser"

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza.

—¿Podrías ir a penar a otro lado, por favor?

—¿Ah? – La manta se alejó unos metros. – ¡¿T-tu…no me tienes miedo?! – Su voz sonaba incrédula.

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante esa última pregunta. ¿De verdad creía que una sábana vieja y sucia lo aterraría?

—No, ahora vete al cielo. — Apresuró, solo quería acabar con esa situación de inmediato.

Ante esa respuesta, la manta soltó un gruñido y de un momento a otro se vio frente a unos enormes ojos violetas.

—WOW! QUE FEO ERES.

El muchacho tuvo suficiente estupidez por hoy. Le estampó un puñetazo en la "cara" y esa cosa cayó de espaldas.

Aunque en realidad no era una "cosa".

—¡¿PUEDES VERME?... Y ESE PUÑETE, OH POR DIOS, ¿PUEDES TOCARME?! — Le gritaba una muchachita que no pasaba de los 15 años, cabellos negros cortados por encima del hombro y con un mechón en medio de su frente. Llevaba un vestido blanco cubierto de sangre ya seca.

"Que ruidosa" pensó.

Tuvo que tocarle un fantasma del tipo chillón.

Y sí, Ichigo Kurosaki podía ver fantasmas. Desde que puede recordar, ha sido capaz de ver a aquellos seres sobrenaturales e incluso tocarlos como si estuviera interactuando con una persona común y corriente. Por eso tomaba con tranquilidad lo que estaba ocurriendo en este instante.

—¿Puedes bajar tu voz? Me vas a dejar sordo. — Dijo luego de sacarse la mascarilla.

El espectro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? ¡Cabeza de zanahoria!

Ichigo ignoró el insulto y respondió:

—El nuevo dueño de la casa.

Hubo un repentino silencio.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Replicó la fantasma.

—He comprado esta estropeada y polvorienta "casa". Ahora date prisa y sube al cielo, mocosa.

—¡No puedes botarme de aquí! ¡Esta es MI casa! ¡No tuya! —El espíritu lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Legalmente es mía. Te sugiero ir a los registros públicos para chequearlo, pero no creo que la encargada pueda "atenderte" … al menos que vayas con la manta encima, mocosa. —Se burló. No era de prestarse para bromas, pero esa fantasma se lo había ganado.

En vez de enojarse, la muchacha sonrió desafiante.

—Que tonterías dices…

De un momento a otro Ichigo sintió como algo frío lo traspasaba. Su cuerpo se erizó y su respiración se tornó lenta.

Oh mierda, odiaba cuando hacían eso.

"Maldita espíritu"

—Jeje… ¿No puedes hablar? — Lanzó una carcajada maligna, orgullosa de su resultado. —¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme "mocosa"? A pesar de mi aspecto, estoy segura de que tengo más años que tú, cabeza de zanahoria. —En cuanto terminó de hablar, se volvió a poner delante de Ichigo y le sacó la lengua. — Baaaaka

El de cabellos naranjas la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Había olvidado lo irritantes que pueden llegar a ser.

—Entonces vete ya!

— Ni hablar. —Se negó Ichigo, ya salido del trance. Caminó de regreso hacia las escaleras, ignorando las quejas de la chiquilla. Bajó hacia la primera planta en dirección hacia su mochila. Sacó una bolsa de dormir, la preparó y se metió en ella.

—Cabeza de zanahoria! ¿Que haces? ¿Estas durmiendo? ¡Pues no lo permitiré! ¡Buuuuu! ¡Feoooo! ¡No me ignores! ¡Oyeeee!

Para su buena suerte, Ichigo había empacado sus tapones para dormir. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que algunos fantasmas se les diera por "jugar" toda la noche y no lo dejaran descansar. Al día siguiente se encargaría de ese "pequeño" e insignificante asunto.

—BAKAAAA!

…

—¡BUUUU!

—¿Mmm?

Lo primero que los ojos de Ichigo enfocaron al despertar fue una deforme mascara de … ¿un caballo?

Se apoyó en sus codos, irguiéndose en el suelo a la vez que caía en cuenta en donde y _con quien_ se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces?

La fantasma se había quitado esa tontería de su cara y lo contemplaba alarmada. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta y ascendió flotando hacia el segundo piso, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

El joven optó por olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y realizar la primera actividad del día: buscar un electricista.

…

El espíritu se asomó por la ventana de su habitación para observar como la cabeza de zanahoria echaba llave a las rejas y caminaba hacia la avenida principal.

Pasaron varias horas y el humano no parecía regresar. Tal vez si se había marchado de su casa, asustado de su máscara de "Chappy, el conejo, versión Halloween"

"Ese truco siempre funciona" pensó triunfante.

No obstante, su felicidad duró poco cuando la mochila del intruso la miraba desde su ubicación sobre el sofá, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que su último recurso de desalojo falló miserablemente.

Para ser francos, desde el momento en que ese niñato tuvo la insolencia de propinarle un puñete, la fantasma supo que él no era como los demás "vivos" que intentaban robarle su propiedad. Le costaría echarlo de su hogar, de su "no viejo" y un "poco" polvoriento hogar.

Pero ella no era de los que se rendian. Oh, claro que no. Sólo necesitaría un poco de "ayuda". Y esa ayuda todavía vendría la semana siguiente así que por mientras recolectaría información valiosa del enemigo, comenzando por rebuscar en esa desabrida mochila.

 _Desabrida igual que el dueño._

— ¿Un peluche de león? — Se preguntó en voz alta luego de terminar de vaciar el contenido del morral y hallar al fondo ese juguete. — Eso no me dice nada de él. — Sollozó haciéndose bolita en el mueble.

Definitivamente esa cabeza de zanahoria iba a ser un adversario difícil de vencer.

…

—Le prometo que no hay nada "extraño" en ese lugar. —Repitió Ichigo por quinta vez, casi perdiendo los estribos. Él no era una persona muy paciente que digamos, pero tuvo que aguantarse esas ganas de estrangular al señor que andaba a su lado.

Tal parece que la famosa casa heredada tenía una mala fama por no ser habitada desde hace varios años… hasta ahora. Por ello, casi ningún electricista aceptó ir allá. Todos argumentaban sobre muertes, fantasmas, ovnis y otras mierdas que a Ichigo le parecían absurdas.

"¿Cómo diablos le pueden tener miedo a esa mocosa?" Repasó todos los intentos penosos del alma en ahuyentarlo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil de creer que ni hasta la policía había querido entrar a la casa. Tal vez como para él siempre había sido normal estar en contacto, a fuerzas, con esos seres del más allá, no le era sencillo ser sorprendido por ellos.

—Eso espero, mocoso. —Le advirtió el único electricista que había accedido a cambio de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. – Igual ya me pagaste por adelantado. — Lo último lo dijo en susurros, pero el muchacho alcanzó a oírlo y solo rodó los ojos.

Mas le valía a esa cría no hacer alguna estupidez o esa misma tarde la mandaría directo al infierno.

Cuando arribaron a la vieja mansión, el adulto se puso un poco nervioso e intentó huir, pero Ichigo lo cogió a tiempo de los hombros y lo obligó a ingresar primero.

…

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El ruido de barro chocando con un cuerpo.

Una cubeta cayendo al piso.

El electricista cubierto de lodo mezclado con ramas desde la cabeza a los pies.

Un silencio lleno de tensión se apoderó del lugar.

Ichigo no pudo soportarlo y caminó hacia la causante de ese alboroto. La ira se iba apoderando de su cuerpo conforme daba un paso más.

La muy hija de perra estaba recostada perezosamente sobre el sofá, con ambas manos sosteniéndole la cabeza. Tranquila y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese tomando una siesta.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue ver sus prendas de vestir desparramadas por el piso y manchadas con pintura roja. ¡Con unos horribles dibujos de cerdos! ¡Cerdos!

—¡¿Qué carajos tienes en tu muerta cabeza?! —Gritó con la intención de cogerla del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y se dio una voltereta para atrás haciendo que el joven cayera de narices en el mueble. — ¡Maldita perra! ¡No seas cobarde y trae tu putrefacto trasero aquí!

Y entonces comenzó una extraña persecución que duró unos minutos hasta que…

—¡T-tú estás loco! — Exclamó el adulto perturbado de ver a ese muchacho hablar con la nada.

Ichigo maldijo el haber olvidado la presencia de ese otro idiota y al tener la guardia baja, la fantasma aprovechó en coger la manta de la mesa del comedor y ponérsela encima.

—¡BUUU!

El electricista chilló como chancho en el matadero ante semejante aparición y salió corriendo de la casa, pidiendo auxilio a un sinfín de dioses.

Otro tenso silencio hasta que la pequeña no resistió y abrió la boca.

—¿Ahora sí te vas? —preguntó inocente como si fuera una niña esperando su dulce luego de hacer su rabieta.

Y vaya rabieta que se mandó.

Ichigo no era de enfrentamientos y si podía evitar a toda costa cualquier interacción innecesaria con las personas, vivas o muertas, lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que él deseaba con toda el alma asesinar a alguien. Para su mala suerte, ya se le habían adelantado.

 _La resucitaría y volvería a matar_.

…

—Tenemos que hablar. —Anunció Ichigo con expresión firme. Hace unos minutos había regresado de una caminata por el parque para apaciguar sus pensamientos homicidas.

Él era una persona razonable. Las personas razonables dialogaban. Las personas razonables no recurrían a la agresión …fantasmal.

La mocosa se encontraba sentada al pie de las gradas observándolo con recelo.

— Hump. —se levantó y empezó a flotar rumbo a la cocina, pero él la detuvo con una simple frase:

—Voy a demoler la casa.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Ella exclamó, situándose de nuevo a pocos metros del cabeza de zanahoria. Este retrocedió fastidiado. Aparentemente la fantasma desconocía la palabra "espacio personal". — No puedes hacer eso! — Se horrorizó.

— Lo hare. — confirmó, asintiendo. —La casa es _mía_. Tengo el suficiente dinero para volver a construir otra. ¿Y sabes? Estoy pensando volverlo un edificio de 10 pisos y vender cada departamento a familias de numerosos miembros.

— _¿numerosos miembros?_

—Mínimo 7 personas. — Aclaró Ichigo. —Ya contacté con un arquitecto y para mañana tendré los planos de la nueva construcción.

—P-pero…

Ichigo mantuvo una expresión impasible.

—Si me continuas con esos ridículos berrinches, ahora mismo llamare al arquitecto para que inicie con la demolición mañana a primera hora. — Hizo el ademan de tocar su bolsillo. —Sin embargo, puedo llamarlo y detener _todo._

— _Todo?_

—¿Lo muerta te hace sorda también?

La pálida chica le clavó una mirada fría y desagradable.

Ese maldito la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. No podía dejar que destruyese su amado hogar que tanto le había costado proteger por años. Pero tampoco quería convivir con ese lerdo toda su… ¿vida? ¿existencia?

Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por su mente.

— Bien, dejare de asustarte. — De ninguna manera ella aceptaría que lo que estaba haciendo eran berrinches. — Aunque si traes a otras personas aquí, no asumo responsabilidad alguna de su bienestar físico y mental. Así que te propongo algo.

— No estás en una posición de negociar.

— ¡No especificaste a quien no debía hacer los berrinches!

— _Touché._

Los dos pares de ojos se miraron. Miel sobre violeta.

— ¿Qué propones? — Ichigo debía admitir que la fantasma no era tonta como él pensaba. No debía subestimarla.

La fémina se puso un poco ¿tímida?

— … C-cuéntame historias. — No lo miraba a la cara. — Historias del mundo de afuera.

— ¿Mundo de afuera?

— ¿Lo vivo te hace sordo también? — Le devolvió el mismo insulto de hace rato. Antes que el otro replicase, ella prosiguió. — Quiero saber cómo es el mundo actualmente. Quiero saber que tanto ha cambiado todo. ¿Nuevos animales? ¿Ya contactamos con los alienígenas? ¿Todavía hay trenes?

"¿En que año falleció?" Se preguntó un poco intrigado. El muchacho era consciente que nada perdía si no accedía a su propuesta, pero como Ichigo era una persona racional, se lo demostraría al espectro aceptando ese absurdo trato. De todas maneras, en estos días analizaría si vendería o no la casa. No estaba en sus planes cohabitar con otro humano, incluyendo a uno del más allá. Ya había aprendido en todos sus años en el orfanato que lo mejor era tener a la soledad como única compañía.

— De acuerdo fantasma.

— Mi nombre no es fantasma. — Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pequeña a la vez que le alcanzaba su espectral mano. — Es Rukia Kuchiki.

— Ya veo… — El joven sintió un leve escalofrío al estrechar su mano con fuerza. —Yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y es así como empezó una extraña convivencia entre 2 personas de realidades distintas.

…

Rukia estaba sentada en la esquina del comedor, con sus rodillas arribas. Se ocultaba detrás de una silla mirando aburrida al intruso en su hábitat natural.

¡El cabeza de zanahoria no hacía nada fuera de lo normal!

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que ambos habían acordado el "Pacto de Paz Fantasmal" — autodenominado así por ella — y lo único que había hecho la fresa — otro bonito apodo que le dio — era traer utensilios y aparatos de limpieza.

Ahora mismo la fresa se encontraba subido a una escalera móvil, poniendo nuevas cortinas en la sala.

Ella tenía tantas ganas de darle vueltas en ese aparato…

"El trato Rukia. Recuerda el trato" Le reprendió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

— Ummm. — murmuró, echándose de espaldas con los brazos abiertos y contemplando por un rato el candelabro del ya arreglado techo. Ichigo en ese poco tiempo había logrado devolverle "vida" al lugar.

"Menos a ti"

Se rió de su chiste personal, Ichigo la ignoró.

Él estaba más concentrado en terminar las reparaciones de la casa. Había tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir en la presente casa debido a que encontró una universidad pública a tan solo 10 minutos del barrio. Se matriculó rápidamente en la institución puesto que sus notas académicas eran suficientes para ser admitido. Había escogido la carrera de derecho porque le gustaba bastante las letras y también conseguiría más rápido un empleo. Así mataba 2 pájaros de un tiro.

El inicio del semestre académico iniciaría en unos días.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, excepto que…

— ¡Fresaaaa! ¡Zanahoriaaa! ¡Ichigooooo!

— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —exclamó, prestándole atención después de varias horas.

— Ya va a oscurecer.

 _Oh._ Sabía lo que significaba.

…

— … Y los centros comerciales son grandes construcciones que constan de varios edificios de distintos tamaños. Generalmente hay una pequeña plaza en el centro. No hay mucho espacio libre y siempre paran lleno de gente. Es decir, gérmenes y bullicio. Por eso solo he ido una vez en mi vida ahí. No tienen nada de entretenidos.

Ichigo terminaba de contar el tercer relato del día acerca del mundo actual. Las primeras noches se le hizo un lío hablar por más de 5 minutos, pero conforme pasaban los días se volvió más sencillo.

Contra toda expectativa del muchacho, Rukia lo escuchaba atenta y jamás lo interrumpía. Ella se acomodaba — flotaba — encima de una pequeña mesa de adorno de la sala que se hallaba frente al mueble donde Ichigo se colocaba.

Las preguntas de la fantasma eran muy simples e Ichigo notó al contestarle que ella estaba realmente interesada en lo que él decía. Parecía completamente perdida en sus palabras.

Era la primera vez que alguien le prestaba tanta atención. No estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones por varias horas.

— Para mí suena muy entretenido. – Opinó la chica con una mano en su mentón, muy pensativa. — ¿Hay centros comerciales por aquí?

— Es lo más probable y no estoy interesado en averiguarlo.

— Que estirado eres. ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ir para contarme luego tu experiencia! – Lo animó, agitando sus brazos de manera infantil.

— ¿Y por que _tú_ no vas? Hasta donde sé, los seres como tú pueden ir a donde quieran. No están obligados a quedarse solo en un lugar.

Rukia no respondió y se mantuvo con la mirada preocupada. Ichigo había notado que en algunas ocasiones ella ponía esa expresión cuando él la retaba a conocer por su propia cuenta todo lo que le contaba.

Se encogió de hombros. Al joven Kurosaki no le gustaba entrometerse en problemas ajenos, y mucho menos de seres de otro mundo.

…

" _Los vivos nos temen!"_

" _No puedes salir allá afuera. Es peligroso para ti"_

" _Estas más segura dentro de esta casa."_

Rukia movió su cabeza de lado a lado. En su mente se estaba produciendo un conflicto entre lo que siempre le habían advertido de los vivos contra la mismísima existencia de Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki había roto toda expectativa que ella había tenido sobre cómo se comportaban los vivos con los suyos. A pesar de que el muchacho tenía el tacto de una marmosa, no se espantaba de su presencia y la trataba como si estuviera… _viva._

Llevó ambas manos al pecho donde se situaba su corazón. Un corazón que dejó de latir hace bastante tiempo.

Ella estaba muerta. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Nada _ni nadie_ cambiaría su condición.

¿Por qué Renji se demoraba tanto en regresar? ¿Acaso él también la había abandonado?

" _¿De nuevo estoy sola?"_

…

Ichigo se saltó la ceremonia de admisión de su universidad por que tuvo el presentimiento que se encontraría con demasiada gente reunida en un punto y no aguantaría estar en contacto cercano con todos ellos a la vez.

Por un rato estuvo recorriendo las instalaciones del campus para familiarizarse y poder encontrar sin problemas las aulas en las siguientes horas.

Por supuesto que se topó con algunos _espíritus_. Ninguno tan entrometido y caprichoso como el que tenía en su casa, cabe destacar. Solo lo miraban de lejos, flotando sobre algunos árboles. Como Ichigo tenía puesto sus audífonos, fingía mirar un punto ciego y no en realidad a _ellos._

Estaba seguro de que, si fuesen como Rukia, ya estuviesen acosándolo con preguntas absurdas como: "¿Ya se puede telentransportar?" "¿El oso panda sigue vivo?"

Esa mocosa era tan…

Alguien lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos luego de tocarle el hombro. Giró y se encontró con una chica muy bonita, de largo cabello naranja y piel clara.

Ella hablaba, pero él no le escuchaba. ¿Se había vuelto sordo?  
Se dio un palmazo mental al darse cuenta del por que. Se quito al instante sus audífonos.

— Lo sient…

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! — La chica se lanzó a abrazarlo. — Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. — Sollozó, apartándose un poco de él, pero sin dejar de pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

El muchacho se sintió muy incómodo por la repentina cercanía de esa extraña.

— ¿Tú quién eres? — Preguntó en tono seco.

Tal parecer que ella entendió la molestia del otro y se separó con tristeza.

— ¡Que cruel Kurosaki-kun! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Orihime!

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente del universitario. Un recuerdo lo llenó de golpe. La imagen de él más pequeño defendiendo a una niña de cabellos cortos naranja de unos bravucones del orfanato.

— ¿Orihime-san?

Ella sonrió al ser reconocida por su antiguo amigo de infancia.

— Ahora soy Inoue Orihime.

Oh cierto. Había sido adoptada.

— Hola Inoue. — La saludó en un tono cortes.

— ¿Y cuál es tu apellido ahora Kurosaki-kun? ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

— No … no me adoptaron Inoue. – Respondió, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho.

— _Oh._ ¡L-lo siento! — Se disculpó apenada.

— No te preocupes.

Pero ese dolor siguió ahí.

Estuvieron por un rato más hablando en las bancas del campus. Corrección: Inoue hablando e Ichigo escuchando. Ella lo ponía al día sobre como era su vida ahora, su nueva familia y amigos. La muchachita le confesó que las primeras noches en su nuevo hogar lloraba porque extrañaba el orfanato, especialmente a él. Pero su nuevo hermano mayor, Sora, la calmaba contándole cuentos.

— Gracias a Sora-nii y a ti enfrente mis inseguridades y deje que mi cabello creciera como prueba de mi cambio. Siempre voy a estar agradecida contigo por haber sido mi ángel guardián de pequeña.

Ichigo no tenía idea sobre que contestarle. Felizmente lo salvó la campana del inicio del semestre. Ambos se despidieron, no sin antes intercambiar números de celular. Él se había inventado en ese momento uno por que le daba vergüenza admitir que no tenía uno a esa edad. Se compraría ese maldito aparato saliendo de clases.

Las horas pasaron e Ichigo concluyó que nada en esa universidad era un juego. Los profesores que le tocó eran inteligentes y sabían cómo desenvolverse en el aula. Además, que ya cargaba con un sinfín de tareas para el día siguiente.

Lo único que le molestó de sus clases fue un sabelotodo de lentes que levantaba la mano cada que un maestro daba una interrogante del tema. Se veía tan arrogante y creído.

Para calmar su amargura, paseó por varias tiendas de libros en busca de aquellos que le habían pedido los profesores. Mientras andaba en uno de esos establecimientos, un libro en particular le llamó la atención. Era un conjunto de fotografías sobre paisajes, objetos y personas realizando labores cotidianas del día a día. Las tomas eran muy buenas.

Pensó en Rukia y las preguntas que formulaba. A veces le costaba explicarle cosas tan simples como el cine o la rueda de la fortuna.

…

Escuchó a Ichigo entrar a la casa, quitarse los zapatos y ponerse sus pantuflas que estaban cerca de la puerta. Pero en lugar de escucharlo ir a la cocina, sus fuertes pasos se dirigían al segundo piso.

Un minuto después tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le interrogó extrañada. Era muy raro que la cabeza de zanahoria acudiera a ella en primer lugar.

—… ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Rukia lo pensó unos segundos para luego traspasar la puerta. Ni con esa súbita acción Ichigo se asustaba o impresionaba.

— Toma. — Puso en frente un libro de tapa preciosa.

— ¿Es un regalo? — Preguntó, extrañada por aquel repentino cambio de actitud del otro.

— ¿Que? No. Es… ummm, — Se tropezó con sus palabras y ya no podía verla a los ojos. ¡Oh demonios! ¿Ahora por que los nervios? ¡A la mierda! – ¡Es un libro de imágenes que le ayudaran a tu cabezota! — Se exaltó y Rukia pudo jurar que vio un pequeño rubor cubrir el rostro del chico.

Con recelo, ella aceptó el libro y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, maravillada por lo que contemplaba.

— ¡Ichigo, que hermosas imágenes!

— Por supuesto. — Concordó, creído. — Fueron tomadas por un famoso fotógrafo. Solo existen 10 ejemplares de ese libro y cada un…

La bajita lo había dejado de oír y hojeaba cada página con emoción. Rukia no era una tonta y sabía que ese libro era realmente un regalo del lerdo, solo que a este le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Hoy estaba muy raro. ¿Por qué le daría este presente?

 _Oh no._

¡¿Ichigo quería dejar de contarle historia, ¿no?! ¡Por eso le regalaba ese libro para que ella aprendiera por su cuenta lo del mundo de afuera! ¡No, ella no lo dejaría salirse con la suya!

— No lo quiero.

— ¿Que? – Gritó, pasmado. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa idiota? En un minuto estaba emocionada por su obsequio y ahora lo rechazaba.

— ¡Que no lo quiero, cabeza de zanahoria podrida! — Le lanzó el objeto de lleno en la cara.

El muchacho sintió como una vena pulsaba en su frente, hirviendo de furia.

— ¡¿A que hora te vas al infierno?! ¡Para ser una muerta, das pena! ¡Seguro que moriste de una forma patética también!

Ella retrocedió un poco, tomada desprevenida por aquellas hirientes palabras.

Ichigo, quien seguía nublado por la furia, recogió el libro y se marchó, dejando a Rukia con una expresión de tristeza y unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Lagrima que no podía liberar.

" _Renji, aquí tampoco estoy segura"_

…

La tensión entre ambos aumentó en las siguientes semanas. No se dirigían palabra alguna y evitaban cruzarse. Rukia permanecía encerrada en su cuarto, mientras que Ichigo continuaba con sus rutinas diarias.

El único momento en que volvían a verse era cuando llegaba la noche y el muchacho comenzaba sus relatos.

Ella ya no hacía preguntas.

…

— ¡Kurosaki-kun por aquí! — Inoue agitaba el brazo llamándolo desde una esquina de la cafetería del campus.

Sus excusas se habían agotados desde hace días así que Ichigo no tuvo opción que acercarse.

Resultó que Orihime compartía un curso de estudios generales con él y terminaron sentándose juntos. Corrección: ella se sentaba a su lado.

A él le daba igual hasta que ella comenzó a arrastrarlo a su grupo de amigos durante las horas libres. El grupo estaba conformado por Tatsuki Arisawa, mejor amiga de Inoue; Chad, un grandote de rasgos latinos; Ishida Uryu, el creído de su clase; y Ulquiorra Cifer, novio de Inoue.

Ichigo no se sentía particularmente augusto con tanta gente a su alrededor. Todos ellos se conocían desde el instituto.

Él era la paria del grupo.

— Últimamente te veo más amargado que nunca Kurosaki. — Se mofó Ishida.

— Debe ser porque peleó con su novia — Le siguió el juego Tatsuki.

— ¿Kurosaki tiene novia? — Preguntó por mera curiosidad Ulquiorra a su pareja.

Rukia definitivamente no era su novia. Pero últimamente abarcaba todos sus pensamientos. Desde aquella pelea, la imagen de dolor del rostro de la fantasma lo perseguía día y noche.

¿Por qué tuvo que voltear ese día?

Luego de la discusión, él inconscientemente le había echado un último vistazo antes de bajar las escaleras y su corazón se estrujó ante la imagen derrumbada de la chica.

Por primera vez se sintió una mierda. No debió haberle soltados esos insultos, pero ya era tarde.

El daño estaba hecho.

— Oh por dios! — Exclamó Arisawa. —Yo creo que si es eso. ¡Esta pensativo!

— Seguro fue su culpa. — Dedujo Ishida y tanto Inoue como Ulquiorra asintieron.

— ¿Quieren callarse? — Les gruñó. ¿Por qué les gustaba usarlo como punto de burla?

— Ichigo, si fue tu culpa, tan solo pídele perdón. A veces esa sencilla palabra es suficiente para solucionar los problemas. — Habló Chad solemne.

Los demás asintieron al unísono.

El mencionado se levantó se súbito y se fue sin despedirse.

— Que maleducado. ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí Orihime? — Se quejó Arisawa.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun es una buena persona. Es solo que… ha cambiado bastante. — Susurró melancólica recordando a aquel niño de mirada retadora y que se exaltaba cuando ocurría alguna injustica.

De pronto, sintió unos suaves toques en su cabeza. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada apacible de su pareja. Una mirada que solo le daba a ella cuando se encontraba triste.

Ella sabía lo que significaba ese gesto:

"Estoy aquí a tu lado, mujer. No quiero verte triste."

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho.

—Dejen de comer delante de los muertos de hambre —refunfuñó Tatsuki con el ceño fruncido.

…

— _Kurosaki-kun, ¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas?_

 _Ichigo, quien miraba desde un rincón a los otros niños jugar, volvió su atención a la recién llegada. Orihime era la única de sus compañeros que se le acercaba._

— … _No puedo verlos. — Mintió._

— _Oh! Eso pensé. — Suspiró aliviada. — Sabía que esos chicos estaban mintiendo. Kenma-kun y los otros siempre están burlándose. Dicen que "Kurosaki, siempre tiene la mirada perdida, no habla nadie porque puede ver "fantasmas_ " _— recalcó la palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos de manera graciosa._

 _El pequeño sonrió, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos._

"Desde que tengo uso de razón, he podido ver fantasmas. Y como puedo verlos tan claramente… siendo un niño no podía distinguir a la gente viva de la muerta. Pero nunca hablaba de ello. Para mí no era nada extraordinario. Así fue, hasta aquel día…"

Ichigo se mantuvo por un rato más echado en el sofá.

En estos días, esos recuerdos de su infancia se han vuelto constantes.

Recuerdos que regresaron para atormentarlo.

…

El primer grito lo dejó pasar.

El segundo también.

Al tercero ya se estaba asustando.

Con el cuarto, decidió salir a investigar.

Los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Ichigo. Rukia se debatió entre entrar o no, pero al intensificarse los gritos, tomó su decisión.

Traspasó la pared con facilidad y se acercó con cautela a la cama donde "descansaba" el joven.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Llévenme con ustedes! — murmuraba Ichigo con los brazos alzados y pateando a la nada.

Estaba teniendo pesadillas.

¿Debía despertarlo?

Su mamá siempre lo hacía con ella. _Ah, su mamá._

—Ya sé —murmuró acercándose. Se sitúo encima del amplio colchón a la altura de la cabeza del chico. Y con mucha timidez, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ignorando el pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago.

El rostro de Ichigo permanecía con una expresión de angustia y ahora había comenzado a llamar a sus papas.

Así que él también extrañaba a su familia ¿eh?

Rukia se había dado cuenta desde hace semanas que ningún pariente o amigo del chico se acercaba a la casa. Él tampoco los mencionaba ni llamaba por teléfono.

Ichigo también estaba solo como ella.

…

Era solo un sueño.

Un mal sueño.

No. Una pesadilla.

Pronto acabaría...

Se despertó sobresaltado, con las manos sudorosas y los ojos hinchados. ¿Qué hora era? Todo estaba un poco oscuro aún.

—¡Despertaste!

Aun desorientado, giró al dueño de la voz y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Retrocedió asustado hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

¡¿Qué hacia Rukia Kuchiki en su cama?!

—Wow! ¡Logre asustarte! —Ella exclamó extasiada. — El que la sigue la consigue.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— Tenias pesadillas y yo…eh, decidí ayudarte. — Le explicó, desviando su mirada. Si estuviera viva, las mejillas de Rukia hubiesen empezado a adquirir una tonalidad carmesí. Estaba agradecida de ya no tener color en la piel.

— ¿Ayudarme?

— Mi mamá decía que tener un cuerpo cerca al tuyo evita las pesadillas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ichigo en sonrojarse. Esa frase tenía doble connotación y ella no era consciente de eso.

—Eso suena mal.

—¿Ah?

—Olvídalo.

Rukia era muy inocente.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque quieres ayudarme. Yo… —Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. —…te dije cosas hirientes aquella vez. Muy hirientes. No tenías por que hacerlo. Fui un idiota. Y… perdón. — Bien, lo había dicho al fin.

La fantasma sonrió y flotó hacia él hasta quedar cara a cara. Ichigo no podía apartar los ojos de la figura de Rukia. La luz de la luna atravesaba su cuerpo iluminándola por completo.

Era una hermosa vista.

—Yo tampoco debí de tirarte el libro. Fui muy malagradecida. Es solo que tenía miedo de que ya no quisieras contarme más historias por darme ese regalo.

— No, solo quería que tuvieras una idea más amplia de lo que hablaba. —Le explicó, aun hipnotizado.

— Lo sé. Ahora lo entiendo. Y…perdón.

—Ruk…

Se congeló al momento en que ella limpió una lágrima que aún quedaba en su mejilla izquierda. No tenía idea sobre que hacer o decir. El toque había sido muy íntimo y delicado.

—Gracias. — murmuró al cabo de un rato.

—Eres muy llorón, ¿sabes? — rió.

—¡Cállate enana!

—¡¿A quién llamas 'enana', cabeza de zanahoria llorona?!

—¡Muerta y sorda!

— ¡Vivo y tarado!

El resto de la noche, estuvieron enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido hasta que Ichigo cayó dormido y Rukia de nuevo acariciaba sus hebras, vigilando sus sueños.

A partir de aquella noche algo había cambiado en su relación. Ambos eran conscientes, pero aún no estaban preparados para reconocer que ese pequeño calor que sentían en el pecho era algo especial y profundo.


	2. PARTE II

**TITULO: CALL MY NAME**

 **SUMMARY: AU.** **Ichigo siempre prefirió la soledad y evitar a la gente. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando fue "atacado" por esa pequeña fantasma en su nueva casa. "Cuando estas a mi lado, siento que yo también puedo ser feliz. Aunque más adelante me espere un futuro muy brillante, no tiene caso si tú no estás en él…." Participante del concurso de la página IchiRuki** **イチルキ**

Advertencia: Recalco que en este AU no hay Sociedad de Almas ni Shinigamis.

* * *

PARTE II

—Lo veo distinto a hace algunos días.

—¿Menos amargado?

—Si, aunque con esa misma cara fea.

El humor de Ichigo había mejorado considerablemente y los demás lo habían notado.

—Ya se reconcilió con su novia.

—Me compadezco de ella.

—¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Ishida-kun! ¡Basta! — Pidió Inoue, esperando que el de cabellos naranjas no explotase como siempre.

Sin embargo, el peor temor de la muchachita no sucedió.

El joven Kurosaki estaba distraído viendo la pantalla de su celular, ignorando las burlas de los otros 2. Dentro de unas horas terminaría su última clase del día. Debía ir a esa tienda de videojuegos de nuevo. A Rukia le gustaba bastante jugar en el Xbox y se aburría con facilidad de un juego.

—¿Kurosaki-kun?

—¿Ah? — Parpadeó, prestándole por fin atención a Orihime.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta?

¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?

—¡A la de Halloween!

—No, gracias. Paso

Esas fiestas duraban toda la noche hasta el amanecer y él no podía fallarle a Rukia en contarle sus historias.

…

—Creo que mi muerte sí fue patética. — Le confesó la fantasma una de esas tardes.

Ichigo detuvo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y la miró intrigado. Por una extraña razón, Rukia se había acostumbrado en acompañarlo a comer aun cuando ella no necesitaba alimentarse. Los dos se sentaban a la misma hora cada día. A veces ella lo regañaba por no tener los modales adecuados en la mesa y siempre lo corregía lo que derivaba a pequeñas discusiones que terminaban con él contándole como le fue en sus clases.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella abrió su libreta y comenzó a dibujar sus horribles muñequitos. El muchacho se había enterado de que no eran caballos ni cerdos deformes, sino conejos deformes. Rukia apestaba dibujando y se ganaba una patada cada vez que se lo hacía saber.

—Morí intoxicada. — Le mostró un conejo tirado con dos equis en sus ojos. Solo ella podía contarle sobre su muerte de esa manera. — Soy o bueno era alérgica al maní. Mis papas siempre tenían cuidado con lo que ingería desde pequeña. A veces sentía que eran muy exagerados porque no dejaban que saliera mucho con mis amigos. Hasta que un día no aguanté y me escapé a una fiesta. Me sirvieron unos dulces muy deliciosos y terminé devorando casi toda la fuente. Cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba, me di cuenta cuál era el ingrediente letal de esa delicia.

—¿Nadie te ayudó?

—No, todos estaban borrachos y creyeron que iba a vomitar en el piso. — Rió.

—Lo siento. — Ahora se sentía más mierda por haberle gritado esas cosas aquella vez.

—Sí, yo también. Ahora entiendo que mis papas me protegían por miedo a que me invitaran algo que contuviera maní. Soy tan patética. — suspiró.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—No lo eres. A cualquiera le puede pasar. Incluso yo ahora mismo. — Le aseguró, serio y con una mirada muy intensa.

—No eres alérgico a la sopa de pollo, tonto. — se burló sacando su lengua para ocultar los fuertes latidos de su … ¿corazón? ¿Cómo era eso posible? — Además, aún no es tu hora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Sexto sentido fantasmal. — Le guiñó el ojo.

Sintió sus mejillas entrar en calor.

…

Las pesadillas continuaban, pero con menos frecuencia. La presencia de Rukia lograba calmarlo. Sin embargo, había noches que despertaba gritando. Los recuerdos de aquel día en el orfanato jamás lo dejarían descansar.

Las palabras de esas personas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

— _Eres extraño. Me asustas._

— _No puedes ser parte de nuestra familia._

Sintió un frío toque sobre su mano.

Ella estaba frente a él, como siempre.

—¿No vas a …preguntar nada?

La pequeña entendió a que se refería.

—¿Me contarías si te preguntara?

No, él todavía no se sentía listo. Su silencio fue una respuesta para la fantasma.

—Es tu problema. Un problema profundo, muy profundo. No tengo ningún derecho a saberlo. Aun no conozco la forma de llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón sin mancharme. — Hizo una breve pausa. —Así que esperare. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando creas que es el momento… habla conmigo. Hasta entonces, esperare.

—…Ok.

Ichigo volvió a caer dormido, no sin antes ver los ojos violetas de Rukia y la manera de cómo brillaban preciosos a la luz de la luna.

…

—¡No les miento! — Repitió Asano Keigo por quinta vez. Era amigo de Chad y de vez en cuando se unía a ellos en la cafetería. Su facultad quedaba lejos a la de ellos.

—Los fantasmas no existen. —Refutó Tatsuki

—¡Vi el video!

—Pudo ser editado—Opinó Orihime y Chad asintió.

Los únicos que no participaban de la conversación eran Ichigo, Ishida y Ulquiorra.

Según Keigo, la casa de la amiga de su tía esta embrujada y esta le mostró un video que había grabado en la mismisima casa. Según el chico, en la grabación se puede apreciar como los platos de la cocina se disparan de un lado a otro.

—Según mi tía, mañana llevara a un médium para contactarse con ese ser y descubrir porque no puede descansar en paz.

—¿Descansar? Pero si ya están muertos— Inquirió Tatsuki, ladeando la cabeza, un poco interesada en el tema.

—Cuando falleces, a veces dejas asuntos pendientes en este mundo y no puedes ir al cielo… o infierno. Entonces te conviertes en un fantasma. —Le explicó Keigo.

—Ah, entonces si un fantasma resuelve sus asuntos pendientes aquí, puede descansar en paz, ¿no?

—Correcto.

—Vaya. Igual no creo en los fantasmas.

Asano hizo un puchero y dieron por zanjado el tema de seres de otro mundo. Ahora parloteaban sobre la fiesta de Halloween que se daría el siguiente sábado.

El único que continuó callado y con una expresión total de preocupación era Ichigo.

Rukia era un fantasma. Los fantasmas existían porque no podían ir al más allá hasta que resolvieran sus problemas que dejaron en el mundo terrenal.

¿Cuáles eran sus problemas? ¿Hace cuánto estaba en esa forma espectral?

Movido por la curiosidad, se fue a la biblioteca de la universidad a investigar. Escribió su nombre en la computadora y le lanzó algunos artículos periodísticos.

Ella había fallecido un 19 de julio del 2005.

Sintió nauseas.

Cuatro días después que él cumplió 5 años, ella estaba acudiendo a esa última fiesta de su corta vida.

Encontró una parte del informe policial y en las líneas se reflejaba lo mismo que la fantasma le había contado. Al llegar a su retrato escolar se quedó de piedra. Se veía sonriente, con las mejillas rosas, tan feliz, tan _viva._

Se quedó embelesado por aquella foto que no pudo resistir y la imprimió.

Cuando arribó a casa, se extrañó de no ser recibido por la fantasma.

"Debe estar concentrada en la televisión" pensó mientras caminaba a la sala.

—Ruk…

Un estruendo lo alarmó. Provenía del segundo piso.

¿Rukia estaba de nuevo haciendo alguna travesura?

Conforme iba subiendo las escaleras, notó que había _alguien más._

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

—¡Tú eres la idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que ese vivo entrara a la casa?!

¿Hablaban de él?

Ichigo se dirigió apresurado a su habitación. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó de piedra.

Parecía que una bomba había caído en su cuarto. Todo estaba destrozado. Paredes, cama, armario. Todo.

—¡Ichigo, vete!

—¿Lo llamas por su _nombre_?

En un rincón, se encontraba Rukia siendo sujetada del cuello por otro de los suyos. Un muchacho alto, pelirrojo y que vestía un uniforme de instituto.

— ¿Que demonios pasó aquí? ¿Quién eres _tú_? — Señaló con rabia al desconocido. ¡¿Por qué estaba ahorcando a Rukia?!

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos, en shock.

—¿P-puedes verme?

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No era obvio?

—¡¿No me tienes miedo, ¿eh?! — En un dos por tres, se encontró con unos enorme ojos color café.

El joven confirmó su teoría que todos los fantasmas desconocían la palabra "Espacio personal". Sin embargo, solo a Rukia le aguantaría esa falta de respeto así que le lanzó una patada, pero el espíritu fue más ágil y lo esquivó.

—¿Valiente, ¿eh? — Carcajeó el pelirrojo.

—Ya basta, Renji. —Ella lo tomó de sorpresa por atrás y lo arrastró de las orejas a la salida. — Hablaremos en _mi_ cuarto.

— ¡Pero si este es el tuyo!

Ichigo se sorprendió ante tal revelación.

—¡Cállate!

El tal Renji se siguió quejando por el pasillo. Antes de traspasar a su cuarto, Rukia volteó y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

— _Lo vi_

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Rukia, aburrida, observando por la ventana como el sol se ponía para dar paso a la luna.

— Como se echaron ojitos. El cabello de zanahoria y tú.

Ella solo bufó, preparándose para sonar muy convincente.

— Estas alucinando. Has vuelto más tarado que nunca.

Renji abrió la boca ofendido.

La pequeña fantasma suspiró. Renji Abarai y ella solían ser inseparables desde la escuela media. Como la mamá del pelirrojo era la cocinera de los Kuchikis, traía a menudo a su hijo y ambos congeniaron al instante.

Un tiempo después de fallecer, su amigo la asustó apareciendo también como espíritu en su casa. Lo había atropellado. Ella sintió pena, pero a la vez un poco de alegría porque ya no estaría sola.

No obstante, él desaparecía por largas temporadas diciéndole que tenía que espantar a los nuevos dueños de su casa. Al igual que sus padres de ella, los de su amigo tampoco soportaron su pérdida y también se mudaron.

—¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?

—Renji…

—¡¿Recuerdas?!

Rukia enmudeció. Era raro ver tan enojado a su amigo.

—Los vivos nos temen. No puedo salir allá afuera. Estoy más segura dentro de esta casa. — Repitió, como un robot, cada palabra.

Su mejor amigo se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho.

— _Pero…_ — Comenzó.

Ella avanzó hacia su mesa de noche y sacó de un cajón el libro de imágenes que Ichigo le había regalado. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

— Él es diferente. Me puede ver y no me teme. Me trata como uno de los suyos. Como si estuviera… _viva_. — Giró hacia su amigo. Él se hallaba observándola con una sombría mirada.

—Estas muerta. Ambos lo estamos.

—Ya lo s…

—¡No, no lo sabes! — La cogió de ambos hombros con uno tono de voz que pintaba más a desesperación. —¡Estarás muerta físicamente, pero mentalmente te falta! ¡Aun no aceptas que ya no vives!

¿Vivir?

 _¿Qué significa vivir?_

…

La llegada de Renji había cambiado de nuevo las cosas entre Rukia e Ichigo. No más historias nocturnas y mucho menos conversar en la habitación del muchacho hasta que este cayera dormido. De nuevo eran 2 extraños conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Que tenemos aquí?

De uno de los textos de Ichigo se desprendió una carta rosa pintada de corazones. Ishida la cogió antes que cayera al piso.

— ¿Una declaración Kurosaki? — Se burló el de lentes abriendo el sobre.

—¿Desde cuándo la tienes ahí? — Preguntó Chad intrigado.

—No recuerdo, ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? No me importa. — Se encogió de hombros. Una chica llamada Senna se la había dado entre tartamudeos y sonrojos. Él no le entendió palabra alguna y solo la guardó en un libro.

—¿Y que le respondiste? — Inquirió Tatsuki.

—Nada. ¿Debía hacerlo?

—¡CLARO QUE SI, IDIOTA! —Gritaron Tatsuki y Keigo a la vez.

—No entiendo cómo puedes tener novia siendo un bruto en las relaciones. — Dijo Ishida mientras se disponía a leer la carta.

—Tuviste que rechazarla apropiadamente Kurosaki-kun — Le explicó Inoue. — ¿O estas interesado en ella?

Todos lo miraron atento.

—¿Qué? No

Hubo un suspiro al unísono.

—¿Cómo es tu novia, Ichigo? Físicamente hablando— Preguntó Tatsuki con interés.

—Rukia no es mi novia. — Soltó sin pensarlo.

Grave error.

Durante la siguiente media hora trataron de sonsacarle información sobre su "novia", pero él se mantenía firme en no decir nada más.

—Rukia-chan debe ser fea si no quieres describirla. — Resopló Keigo tomando un sorbo de su café. De pronto sintió que alguien le daba unos toques a su espalda. Volteó para encontrarse al demonio en persona.

—Pobre Asano-san— Se compadeció Inoue.

—Se lo merece— Opinó Tatsuki.

Ichigo cogió del cuello de su abrigo al castaño y lo levantó.

—Vuelves a hablar mal de Rukia y te descuartizare para que usen tu carne como sushi en los barrios rojos.

El chico asintió horrorizado y el otro lo soltó bruscamente.

—Wow, debes estar muy enamorado de Rukia-san para reaccionar de esa manera. —Comentó Ishida divertido por la escena que acaba de suceder. — Asano-san va a tener pesadillas con tu cara toda la semana.

¿Enamorado?

Jamás había considerado la palabra "amor" en su vocabulario.

¿Qué es lo que te hacia enamorarte de una persona?

…

Encontró al par de fantasmas jugando en el Xbox.

—¡Gané de nuevo! ¡En tu cara, cabeza de piña! —Celebró Rukia llevándose ambas manos a la cintura y soltando una risa maligna.

Renji, quien ocupaba ahora _su lugar_ , la observó por unos segundos embobado para luego ocultarlo con una expresión de molestia.

Ichigo ya lo detestaba.

—¡Soy principiante, tonta!

—¿A quién llamas tonta?

Se aclaró la garganta.

Ambos espíritus recién notaron su presencia.

Ella no lo miraba, estaba más interesada en el candelabro de la sala. Renji frunció el entrecejo y jaló a la muchacha. Ambos flotaron y traspasaron las paredes hacia la segunda planta.

"Estúpidas almas maleducadas"

Trató de no pensar mucho en esa soledad que sentía cada vez que Rukia lo ignoraba.

…

 _El niño esperaba ansioso en la oficina del director. Una pareja de jóvenes se le había acercado cuando estaba jugando solo con la pelota. Los 3 congeniaron al instante._

 _Habían decidido adoptarlo y darle la bienvenida a su familia._

 _¡Al fin tendría una mamá y un papá!_

 _Ese día sería el último en el orfanato. Los papeles de adopción estaban ya casi listos._

 _No obstante, sucedió…_

 _Una anciana fantasma comenzó a molestarlo, jalándole de los cabellos en ese momento._

— _váyase fea anciana! — se quejó abriendo la ventana y jalándola del brazo para que se fuera por ahí._

— _¿I-Ichigo?_

 _Para su mala suerte, la pareja fue testigo de esa extraña escena. Para no crear malentendidos, él les contó sobre su "don". Su nueva familia tenía que saber su secreto._

 _Ellos lo comprenderían. ¿No?_

 _Al contrario, recibió miradas de miedo y disgusto._

— _Eres extraño. Me asustas._

— _No puedes ser parte de nuestra familia._

 _El corazón del pequeño fue roto en pedazos._

Desde aquel día Ichigo juró que no necesitaría una familia. Estaba bien solo. Esos sentimientos innecesarios al final lo dañarían. Era mejor evitarlos. Evitar a la gente.

Así no necesitaría a nadie y viceversa.

A nadie le importaría si desapareciese.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando fue "atacado" por esa pequeña intrusa en su "nueva" casa.

Rukia era como un rayo de luz en su corazón lleno de soledad y odio.

…

De nuevo despertó agitado. La pesadilla se había vuelvo más nítida, más real.

¿Hasta cuándo lo atormentarían esos recuerdos?

—Quiero morir. —murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡No lo permitiré! — Gritaron cerca de su oído que casi lo dejan sordo.

—¿Que…? — Ichigo se incorporó, prendiendo la lampara de su velador.

¡Rukia estaba ahí!

¡A su lado.!

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó, un poco resentido. — ¿No deberías estar con Renji…tu amigo?

Ella terminó resoplando y riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Estas celoso?

—Para nada. — Mintió. Si, estaba jodidamente celoso. Prefirió cambiar de tema antes que ella se diera cuenta. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías ignorándome.

Esta vez, la fantasma lo miró apenada.

—Lo siento. Quería evitar algún enfrentamiento entre Renji y tú. Él no es muy amistoso con los vivos. Cree que ambos mundos deben permanecer separados y nosotros ignorar la presencia del otro.

— _Oh._

—Él dice que yo aún no estoy muerta mentalmente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Rukia rió con desgano.

—Que todavía no acepto que ya no vivo.

Él no comentó nada porque sabía que la muchacha tenía más por decir.

—¿Qué significar vivir, Ichigo? ¿Es algo meramente físico?

—No, lo sé. — Se sinceró. — Pero pienso que no es algo solo del plano físico, sino también emocional. Para mi vivir es lo que hacemos cada día.

—Entonces… ¿Sigo viva?

—Para mí, si. Reír, ver televisión, jugar videojuegos, leer y escuchar historias, hablar con alguien. Para mí eso es vivir también.

La fantasma soltó un sollozo, pero incapaz de tener alguna lágrima.

—Quiero seguir viviendo.

—Entonces vive.

Ichigo la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo tranquilizador e íntimo. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Rukia, estrechándola con más fuerza hasta que no hubiera espacio alguno que los separara.

…

Renji volvió a desaparecer. Según Rukia, tuvieron una fuerte discusión. No quiso entrar detalles. Ichigo tampoco insistió.

Todo regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad.

—¡¿Salir a la calle?! — Exclamó la fantasma incrédula por la propuesta.

— Deja de gritar por todo. En serio me vas a dejar sordo, enana.

Ella le sacó el dedo medio.

— No es peligroso, ¿Sabes? He visto a bastantes de los tuyos deambular por sitios públicos sin ningún problema.

Él lo había estado pensando por un tiempo. A pesar de los videos, fotos que le mostraba sobre el mundo de afuera, no era lo mismo a experimentarlo. Y quería que la pequeña también lo hiciera.

—¿No me pasara nada? — Preguntó, poco convencida, haciendo suspirar al de cabellos naranjas.

—Te lo prometo. — Le dijo abriendo la puerta principal. — ¿Vamos?

La fantasma avanzó aun con preocupación en sus ojos.

—No te acobardes. ¿Quieres conocer como es el mundo ahora? — Añadió ofreciéndole una mano.

Ella se mantuvo un rato en silencio, desde el marco de la puerta, y entonces sonrió. Tomó la mano del joven saliendo totalmente de la casa.

— _Sí quiero._

…

—¡Wow! ¡El parque de Aoyama no ha cambiado en nada!

—¡Mira esos gansos!

—¡Hay más edificios en la zona!

—El puesto de periódico del viejo Shin sigue ahí!

Ichigo no tena idea quien era el viejo Shin, lo único que sabía con certeza era que Rukia lucia tan feliz como una niña en una juguetería.

Y eso era lo único importante.

Por su parte, la fantasma sentía nostalgia y alegría al volver a estar en aquellos sitios que la vieron crecer. No habían cambiado mucho en esos últimos años. Pero también estaba un poco decepcionada con cierto pelirrojo. No entendía por que Renji le había mentido en todo este tiempo sobre lo "peligroso" que era salir. Tendría una seria charla con él cuando este volviera.

—¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?

—Claro que s…! — Ella se detuvo, analizando con mayor detenimiento las palabras del muchacho. — Espera, tu odias los centros comerciales. ¿O ya no?

El muchacho cerró los ojos rascándose la nunca.

—Los sigo odiando. Pero…eh, hoy es martes y no hay mucha gente.

—Oh verdad!

Ella le creyó y ambos subieron a un bus que los llevaría al centro comercial más cercano. Durante el pequeño trayecto, prosiguieron con su conversación. Las personas con las que se cruzaron se detenían unos segundos para cerciorarse si ese joven de verdad estaba hablando solo. A Ichigo poco le importaba. La fantasma lo notó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Estuvieron por una hora paseando por las distintas tiendas y exhibiciones hasta que los dos se aburrieron y decidieron ir al cine. Eligieron una película de comedia y se sentaron en las últimas filas que estaban totalmente vacías.

La película estuvo muy buena que hasta Ichigo terminó riéndose.

—¡¿Podías reír? — Preguntó Rukia, divertida mientras salían del recinto.

—Tal parece. — murmuró molesto. — ¿…A dónde quieres ir?

—Um…

—¡Ichigo!

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado al de cabellos naranjas. No muy lejos este vio como Tatsuki y los otros se aproximaban saludándolo.

—¿Quiénes son? — Rukia los observaba con curiosidad.

—Son…unos conocidos.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

Ichigo maldijo a todos los dioses su mala suerte. ¡¿Por qué justo hoy tuvo que toparse con ellos?! Sudó frío al quedar frente al grupo. Esperaba que no dijeran nada vergonzoso enfrente de la bajita.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que preferías permanecer encerrado con los libros en tu tiempo libre. — Se burló Arisawa.

—Los milagros existen. — Concordó Ishida.

 _Oh_ , a Rukia ya le caía bien esos 2.

—Cierren el pico. — Les advirtió Ichigo levantando su puño como amenaza.

—Tan amable como siempre Kurosaki. ¿Y bien que haces deambulando por el cine? ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

—¿Estas esperando a Rukia-chan? —Inoue se emocionó al pensar que conocerían a la novia de Kurosaki-kun.

—¿Cómo saben mi nombre? —La mencionada estaba confundida y miraba a Ichigo para que le diera alguna explicación.

—Luego te diré — Le prometió en voz baja.

—¿Decir que? — Inoue pudo jurar que su amigo le había hablado al viento.

—N-nada. Lo pensé en voz alta. Solo estaba paseando. Nada más.

—¿Seguro? — Tatsuki no le creía. — Espero que no estés engañando a tu novia con Senna.

—¿Quién? — Preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez.

—¡La chica que rechazaste! — Gritaron los demás con una gotita resbalando de sus cabezas.

Siguieron charlando por un rato más. La fantasma se dio cuenta que esos jóvenes eran en realidad los amigos de la universidad del cabeza de zanahoria. Aquellos de los que él tanto se quejaba por ser fastidiosos y como el tsundere que era no admitía su amistad aún. La pequeña se sentía alegre que por fin el círculo social de Ichigo se agrandara.

 _Él definitivamente ya no estaba solo._

…

—Al fin llegamos — Ichigo estiró los brazos frente a la entrada de la casa. Había terminado más exhausto de lo normal, pero había valido la pena.

"Definitivamente, ha valido la pena."

Cuando se disponía a poner la llave, Rukia lo detuvo interponiéndose.

—Antes que abras la puerta, yo… quiero agradecerte por lo de hoy. Me diste el valor para enfrentarme a ese miedo de salir al mundo de afuera de nuevo. Gracias, Ichigo...

El mencionado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su corazón latía descontroladamente. Se sentía totalmente abrumado por la felicidad que recorría por cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Awww, ¿Ya quiere llorar al bebé?

—Vete al infierno.

—Ya, pero tú primero.

…

Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Realmente merecía ser feliz?

—¡Ichigo, cuidado! — chilló Rukia, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Sintió como alguien lo arrojaba contra la mesa del comedor. Soltó un gemido de dolor. No podía moverse.

Fue entonces que sintió un objeto filudo rozar su garganta. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos llenos de odio de Renji.

—Todo esto... — gruñó —… es tu maldita culpa.

—¡Renji, basta!

—Rukia, das un paso más y le corto la yugular. — Presionó el cuchillo y una línea carmesí comenzó a brotar de su cuello — Debiste de hacer esto desde un comienzo para ahuyentarlo de la casa.

—Si lo matas, no te lo perdonare.

Ichigo notó que las facciones del pelirrojo endurecieron.

—A estas alturas, no me importa. Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, entiéndelo. Ellos no deben significar nada para nosotros y viceversa. Los sentimientos son para los vivos. Tienes que aceptarlo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente.

—Rukia sigue siendo un humano, imbécil. — Si ella no se defendería, Ichigo lo haría.

—¡Te voy a…!

—Me da igual si me matas. — respondió con cierta dificultad. Se le estaba complicando respirar por la presión del arma.

Recibió una socarrona sonrisa

—¿Piensas que si mueres despertaras como fantasma al instante? Estas muy equivocado. Yo desperté luego de un año. A Rukia le tomó 2 años. Y si despiertas, ten por seguro que ella estará muy lejos de aquí. Me la llevare.

 _No_.

No se imaginaba un futuro sin ella.

Si Rukia no estaba ahí, no tendría sentido avanzar.

—Deja de decir idioteces. — Finalmente habló la fantasma, muy seria. — ¿Crees que me iré contigo después de todas las mentiras que me has dicho? Quita el maldito cuchillo de su cuello. Si cometes esa locura, irás al infierno. Por estos ruidos, alguien…

—¡Nadie vendrá! — Exclamó Renji, fuera de si. —He averiguado todo sobre este tipo. Es huérfano. Sus padres están muertos, su tía no lo quiso criar por lo rarito que es. ¿Amigos? Estoy seguro de que no tiene. Está solo. ¿a quién le importa si desaparece?

 _A Nadie._

Ichigo lo sabía.

—… A mí.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron quietos, con la mirada fija en la pequeña figura de la fantasma. Ella apretaba sus ojos mientras hacía puños con sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba.

— A mí sí me importa si Ichigo desaparece. — Continuó —Y no seré solo yo, están sus amigos de la universidad. Él no está solo. _Ya no._

La mente del aludido no podía registrar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ruk… — Comenzó el otro fantasma, pero fue interrumpido.

—Sé que solo quieres protegerme Renji. Te lo agradezco tanto, pero entiende que Ichigo no es peligroso. A su lado… me siento protegida también.

—Pero…

—No fue tu culpa. Ese día de la fiesta, no fue tu culpa.

El pelirrojo soltó el cuchillo e Ichigo se sintió liberado, pero con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Ahora Renji se hallaba frente a su amiga, cogiéndola de los brazos.

—Sé que te sientes culpable por que ese día te pedí que le mintieras a mi papá para ir a la fiesta. Por eso no quieres que salga de aquí. Tienes miedo de que de nuevo me pase lo mismo de aquella vez.

El fantasma cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Debí acompañarte. Fue mi irresponsabilidad dejar que me convenzas de no ir. Si hubiera estado ahí, yo… — su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

— Quien sabe. — Admitió — Pero pasó. Y no fue tu culpa. Fue mi total responsabilidad.

—¿Tú… no me odias?

Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos, apretando sus mejillas, cariñosamente.

—No. ¿Cómo podría? Siempre te he considerado como un hermano mayor para mí. Gracias por siempre haber estado a mi lado. — Ahora ella era la de la voz quebrada. — Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón por recién darme cuenta lo mucho que has sufrido por mi culpa.

—Aun así, perdóname.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó —¿Me perdonas tú?

—Si.

—Te quiero, cabeza de piña. —Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en su brazo.

Renji hizo una mueca enigmática.

—Yo también.

Y fue entonces que Rukia abrió sus enormes ojos violetas al sentir los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos.

—Pero mi querer es distinto al tuyo. Y ya sé cuál es tu respuesta — Miró de reojo al humano que se encontraba semi consciente sobre la mesa. —Recuerda porque estas todavía aquí. Lo que nos espera en el más allá no es malo.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

—Confía en mí. Nos vemos pronto — Se despidió volviéndose poco a poco invisible hasta desvanecerse de la vista de la fantasma.

…

Ichigo volvió en si lentamente, recordando el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el fantasma.

—¡RUKIA!

—Quédate quieto. Tu cuello sigue delicado. — La aludida lo instó a echarse de nuevo en su cama.

Él obedeció. Se sorprendió al sentir unas vendas alrededor de su garganta. ¿Rukia lo había tratado?

Al parecer ella leyó sus expresiones y le confirmó:

—Yo te vende. Felizmente había un botiquín en la cocina. Mi plan B era echarme la manta encima y robar de la farmacia. — Se burló.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

Entonces se percató que alguien más faltaba ahí.

—¿Dónde está Renji?

Rukia solo miró al techo y sonrió.

—Él ya descansa en un mejor lugar.

…

Febrero llegó con los exámenes y entregas finales de trabajo del semestre. Ichigo y sus amigos paraban casi todo el día sumergidos en la biblioteca. Era tanto el estrés que Keigo terminó llorando porque ya no había muchas salidas como antes.

—¡Estoy en casa! — Anunció Ichigo al entrar su hogar.

Se había vuelto otra costumbre decir aquella frase cada vez que regresaba.

Usualmente Rukia lo recibía con un: "¡Bienvenido, cabeza de zanahoria!", pero esta vez la respuesta fue un apacible silencio.

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Ella se hallaba el cuarto del muchacho.

—¿Qué haces…?

La fantasma se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre el borde de la cama. Tenía en una mano una aguja y en su regazo a …

—¿Kon?

—¿Así se llama? — fue todo lo que preguntó, volviendo su atención al peluche. — Nombre curioso.

—¿Qué haces? — Insistió, poniéndose a su lado.

—Lo estoy cosiendo ¿No es obvio? El idiota de Renji lo dañó esa vez que peleamos aquí. Me sentí mal por el peluche así que empecé mi búsqueda de hilo y agujas por toda la casa. Y hoy finalmente las encontré. ¿Sabes dónde estaban? ¡En mi propio armario!

Ichig no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Te preocupas por el bienestar de un peluche y no por la cama, ropa, muebles que destrozaron aquella vez?

Rukia parpadeó.

—Si —Asintió. — Ahora déjame concentrarme en poner el hilo en la aguja.

Ichigo resopló. ¡Increíble!

—…Kon es lo único que tengo de mis padres. —Confesó luego de unos minutos. —Él es mi recordatorio de que alguna vez tuve una familia. Pero un día quise deshacerme de él, ocurrió cuando…

—¿Ichigo? —Lo llamó la fantasma ante el repentino y prolongado silencio del chico.

Y entonces él procedió a contarle sobre aquel incidente en el orfanato que lo marcó para siempre.

—…Decidí botar a Kon en el tacho de basura porque pensé "Tendré una nueva familia. Sera un nuevo comienzo y es mejor deshacerte de ese peluche que te ata a esa gente muerta". No sé si fue bueno o malo. — Hablaba con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos — Pero el día que me iba a ir con mis nuevos padres, una fantasma comenzó a molestarme y termine discutiendo con ella. La pareja fue testigo de la escena. Les confesé que podía ver a esos seres, esperando que me dieran su apoyo. Fui un iluso — Una amarga sonrisa se formó. — Jamás olvidare sus ojos llenos de temor y asco. Me dijeron que no podían tener esa clase de persona en su familia.

Ella no le contestó.

—A partir de ese día abrace la soledad como mi única compañía para que nadie volviera a dañarme. Sin embargo, las pesadillas de ese día me han perseguido durante años. Siguen ahí.

Pausó por un momento y levantó la mirada hacia la fantasma.

—Cuando estoy contigo esa soledad desaparece y cuando tu mano me acaricia, las pesadillas se van. — Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. — Cuando estas a mi lado, siento que yo también puedo ser feliz. Aunque más adelante me espere un futuro muy brillante, no tiene caso si tú no estás en él…. ¡Y ah maldición!

Sus sollozos se intensificaron.

Lo había comprendido.

Estaba enamorado de Rukia Kuchiki.

…

Rukia pensó que Ichigo se veía adorable con los ojos llorosos, así que se tragó sus bromas y se dedicó a darle palmaditas en su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Su cerebro recién procesaba todo lo que acaba de soltar el joven, pero su corazón —supuestamente muerto — latía desenfrenadamente a punto de explotar.

No obstante, una palabra empezó a pesar en su mente.

"Futuro"

…

 _Byakuya Kuchiki_

Volvió a leer por quinta vez el nombre escrito en ese pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano. No se sentía seguro de lo que iban a hacer. De lo que Rukia _quería_ _hacer._

— _Quiero ver a mi padre._

 _Ichigo apartó la vista de su libro y la descendió a sus piernas donde cierta fantasma tenía su cabeza apoyada, viendo televisión._

— _¿Por qué de repente quieres verlo?_

— _Quiero saber cómo le va._

 _No muy convencido de su respuesta, terminó accediendo a su petición._

— _Ah!_ — _Rukia se levantó como resorte y le señaló la pantalla del televisor. — Y luego iremos a ese festival, ¿ya?_

—… _ummm. Bien._

 _Estaba muy rara._

Y ahora ambos se hallaban en el ascensor de uno de los más lujosos edificios de Tokyo. No esperaba menos del padre de Rukia viendo lo lujosa que era la casa que adquirió. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que el tal Byakuya resultara ser abogado.

— _Tal vez logres congeniar con otto-sama y te integre a su estudio de abogados. — A Rukia le brillaban los ojos de la emoción._

—… _no lo creo._

Cuando llegaron al piso donde se ubicaba el estudio de abogados "Kuchiki & Asociados", el joven Kurosaki ya estaba de nuevo con las dudas.

—Oye, cabeza de zanahoria, ¿Qué pasa? — Rukia notó su cambio emocional.

—¿Crees que nos dejen pasar como si nada? — Había bastante seguridad a los alrededores.

—Solo dile que eres el nuevo practicante, idiota. Por algo estas vestido así — Lo señaló. Ella lo había obligado a ponerse un horrible sastre marrón. — Cuando vayan a corroborar la información, aprovechas en ingresar. ¿ _Capisci?_

Ichigo rodó los ojos, y el plan se puso en marcha.

…

—Lo logramos. Tu plan funcionó. — El joven de cabellos naranjas no lo podía creer.

—Elemental, mi querido Watson.

La miró de reojo con mal gesto.

"Definitivamente está muy rara"

Llegaron bastante rápido a su destino. Rukia se sabía el camino de memoria y, felizmente, no había cambiado la ubicación de la oficina de su papá.

El siguiente obstáculo era distraer a la secretaria.

—¿Y cómo la…? —Se quedó boquiabierto, en shock.

Rukia se había acercado donde la empleada y arrojó una fila de papeles que se encontraban muy bien ordenados en su escritorio. La mujer pegó un chillido de sorpresa y culpó al aire acondicionado para luego disponerse a limpiar el desastre.

—¡Vamos fresita! — Ella lo jaló del brazo arrastrándolo dentro la enorme oficina.

—Estás loca… — le hizo saber luego de cerrar la puerta.

No había nadie cuando entraron.

—Debe estar en esas aburridas reuniones. No nos queda más que esperarlo. — Rukia se tiró encima del sofá como si estuviera en su casa.

Ichigo, por el contrario, se puso a curiosear por toda la estancia.

Un objeto llamó su atención. Era un retrato de 2 personas. Un adulto y una niña. El hombre no pasaba de los 30 años, alto, cabellos negros y ojo violáceos. Los mismos ojos que Rukia.

—¿Guapo, ¿no? — Presumió la pequeña con orgullo —Recuerdo que importantes revistas le rogaban a Otto-sama que posara para sus portadas. Él, por supuesto, las rechazaba.

—Lástima que tú saliste fea. — En realidad, Rukia tenía bastante parecido a su padre, pero no le daría el gusto de inflarle más el ego.

—El burro hablando de orejas.

Un ligero tic se formó en la cabeza del muchacho, pero como no estaba de humor para continuarle la discusión, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿…Y donde está tu mamá? Se supone que, en este tipo de fotografías, se toma a la familia completa. — Había notado también que ella no mencionaba mucho a su progenitora. ¿Tuvieron tenido una mala relación?

—Ah, mis papás están divorciados. — Agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto. —Cuando tenía 2 años, mi mamá se fue de la casa. Como mi papá tenía mi custodia, yo siempre iba los fines de semana así que no me afectó mucho. Ambos eran igual de sobreprotectores. — se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Y no quieres verla a ella también?

—Nah, sé que ella está bien. Vive en Canadá con su nueva familia. Tengo 2 hermanitos. ¿sabes? — Presumió de nuevo. — De todas maneras, no tengo ningún asun…

—¿Qué no tienes? — Insistió.

—Nada.

No, no… algo andaba mal. Rukia le estaba ocultando algo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle, escuchó unos pasos y la puerta abrirse.

— _¿Qué hace aquí?_ — Byakuya Kuchiki le lanzó una desagradable mirada, examinándole de pies a cabeza.

Ichigo supo al instante de quien heredó Rukia esa actitud petulante.

—Eh… soy Kuros…

—No te pregunte quien eres. Me importa poco tu nombre. Quiero saber que haces en mi oficina.

"Agh, que tipo tan desagradable" pensó. Se compadeció del pobre fantasma. Le echó un vistazo y vaya sorpresa que se dio al encontrarla con la mirada embobaba en su padre.

—Otto-sama — Rukia contemplaba maravillada la figura de su progenitor. Los años no habían hecho efecto en su papá. Seguía igual de apuesto y orgulloso. Quería ir a abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por todas las veces que lo desobedeció, por mentirle aquel día...

…pero era consciente que él no la sentiría ni escucharía.

—Llamare a seguridad. — Anunció el apuesto abogado girando hacia la salida.

—Dile lo que planeamos, tonto. — Lo apresuró la fantasma al joven.

—¡Conozco a su hija! Ella es un fantasma y… y puedo verla.

Rukia se dio una palmada en la frente.

Byakuya lo encaró.

—Mocoso, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus idioteces.

La cara de Ichigo se puso roja, hirviendo de cólera.

—¡Pues me escuchara porque no miento! — De su billetera sacó la foto de Rukia en el instituto y la puso en frente. — Ella es su hija, ¿no?

La mirada del Kuchiki mayor era gélida.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Preguntaron padre e hija a la vez.

—Te lo explicare luego. — Le aseguró a la fantasma. Nah, no lo haría.

—¿A quién le estás hablando? — Ese niñato estaba diciendo incoherencias a la nada.

—A su hija. — Contestó tranquilamente. — Ella está aquí, a mi costado. — Señaló la posición de Rukia.

—Mocoso insolente. — Byakuya avanzó furioso donde Ichigo y lo alzó del cuello de la camisa— No voy a permitir que se burle de la memoria de mi hija.

En lugar de sentirse intimidado, Ichigo lo veía desafiante.

La fantasma entró pánico al ver a los 2 hombres a punto de pelear y supo que había llegado el momento del cambio de planes.

—¡Ichigo, saca del bolsillo de tu saco la carta y convéncelo para que lo lea!

"¿Carta? ¿Cuál carta?" Se preguntó el muchacho. Metió la mano al bolsillo y efectivamente: había una carta.

¿En que momento Rukia había puesto eso en su saco?

—¡Léalo! — Puso la carta en frente del rostro de Byakuya — Es una carta de Rukia. Puede comprobarlo por la letra.

Pasaron unos largos segundos llenos de tensión y entonces el adulto le arrebató el objeto y se dispuso a leer su contenido.

Aunque lo disimulaba, Ichigo notó que las facciones del mayor pasaron de molestia a sorpresa.

¿Qué había escrito Rukia?

Repentinamente Byakuya alzó la cabeza y no lo veía al muchacho … ¡sino a Rukia!

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

La fantasma, quien se había puesto al lado derecho de Ichigo, sonrió.

—Fuiste y siempre serás mi mayor orgullo, Rukia. — Habló con gesto solemne el Kuchiki mayor.

La pequeña asintió, sintiendo que un peso enorme se borraba de sus hombros.

…

—¿Que escribiste en esa carta?

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en el bus de regreso al barrio. El de cabellos naranjas sentía curiosidad por el contenido ya que antes de salir de la oficina de Byakuya Kuchiki, este le dio su tarjeta de presentación y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Ummm…—Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, en un gesto pensativo. — Ah! Ya lo olvidé. — Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Mentirosa — Siseó, enfadado. — Me estas ocultando algo, ¿no?

—Que va. — Se rió entre dientes, como si su acompañante hubiera contado una broma. — Ya quiero llegar al festival. Me pregunto cómo serán los fuegos artificiales.

—Estas rara hoy, ¿Sabes?

Ella le sacó la lengua y comenzó a tararear una canción de navidad.

…

Ichigo definitivamente no estaba preparado para caminar entre tanta gente. Las calles estaban adornadas colorinamente, así como los puestos de comida.

Se sentía un poco fastidiado de que algunas personas lo miraran de reojo por el atuendo formal que traía encima.

—Te ves adorable en ese terno. Mucho mejor que en una yukata. —La fantasma intentó animarlo levantando ambos pulgares, muy sonriente.

No tuvo éxito.

Con tanta gente alrededor, Rukia entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ichigo con la intención de relajarlo. Nadie notaria la extraña posición de la mano del joven.

El muchacho, por su parte, sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Para ser una pequeñaja, era muy atrevida, ¿verdad?

Continuaron paseando por los puestos de juegos y de repente Rukia paró en uno.

—¡Quiero ese peluche! ¡Se parece a Chappy! —Ella le señalaba un enorme peluche de conejo. Era el premio mayor.

—¿Y piensas andar con eso? —Enarcó una ceja, imaginándose a las personas pegar un grito al ver un peluche flotante andante.

—No seas tonto. Tú lo llevarás.

—Me niego.

Hubo un intenso reto de miradas entre ambos, negándose a ceder en su posición.

Media hora después, Ichigo iba cargando el enorme conejo de felpa. Algunas chicas que pasaban por su lado se reían y comentaban entre ellas lo adorable que lucía.

—¿Ya ves? No soy la única que piensa lo mismo. — Comentó la pequeña, con un tono engreído. —…Hasta tal vez consigas el número de una linda chica hoy.

—No estoy interesado.

—O de un chico.

—¿Quieres que queme el peluche, ¿no?

En lugar de contestarle, ella se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia un árbol cercano. No había nadie alrededor.

—Oye Ichigo, ¿Crees que me vería bien en una yukata? — Le preguntó dando vueltas y alzando un poco el vuelo de su vestido.

Rayos, ante esa inocente interrogante, un sinfin de imágenes de Rukia en yukata invadieron la mente del muchacho. En todas esas imágenes, ella se veía endemoniadamente bien. Como una princesa.

—U-Un poco. — Intentó sonar indiferente, pero falló miserablemente.

Esperaron en ese lugar el inicio del show.

—¿Me puedes prometer algo? — La fantasma mantenía la vista en el cielo.

—Si no involucra cargar otro horroroso peluche, está bien.

Esperó insultos, pero solo recibió una pequeña carcajada y un breve silencio.

—Prométeme que vivirás bastantes años. ¡Si es posible, hasta los 200!

—¡¿200?! Eso es mucho, enana.

—Promételo.

Suspiró, resignado.

—Lo prometo.

—…Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, Ichigo.

—Hablas como si te estuv… — Se vio interrumpido cuando resonaron los primeros fuegos artificiales.

El espectáculo era preciosísimo. Era la primera vez que presenciaba uno también. Definitivamente tenía que venir con Rukia los siguientes años.

—Ichigo

—¿Ummm?

—Esta es nuestra despedida.

 _¿Que?_

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron…por última vez.

Ichigo supo que no bromeaba al contemplar el rostro melancólico de la fantasma. Entró en un cuadro de negación total y fue incapaz de emitir alguna palabra.

—Yo también me sentía sola…. — continuo. — …y tenía mucho miedo de salir de la casa. Pensé que estaba bien ya que ahora soy un ser sin vida. Pero, entonces llegaste tú y cambiaste mi forma de pensar. Me tratas como si no estuviera muerta. A tu lado, mi corazón late a mil por hora. ¡Siento que puede explotar en cualquier momento!, también siento hormigas en mi estómago cuando sonríes y un abrumante calor en mis mejillas si te acercas mucho. Todas esas reacciones en mi cuerpo, al comienzo, me asustaban e intrigaban a la vez.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del joven.

—Entonces me disté esa charla sobre el significado de vivir y lo entendí todo. Yo…incluso si me voy ahora, seguiré viviendo. Estaré ahí. — Posó su mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo, a la altura de su corazón.

— _No…_

—Ya no estás solo Ichigo. Tienes gente a tu alrededor que te quiere.

—Yo solo quiero a Rukia.

—Ya cumplí mi destino aquí. Gracias a ti, descansare sin ningún rendimiento. Pude pedirle perdón a Renji, vi a mi papá de nuevo… y me enamoré de ti. — confesó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Yo también… yo también estoy enamorado de ti. — Regresó con su voz casi quebrándose.

—Mas te vale. — Volvió a reírse. — Tal vez no nos conocimos en las circunstancias adecuadas, pero sé que en las siguientes vidas lo lograremos.

— No importa cuántas veces renazca, siempre te buscare y encontrare.

—Te creo… — No resistió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo. — Si sientes que no puedes avanzar, si sientes que tu corazón se llena de soledad de nuevo… di mi nombre.

—Rukia…

—Me alegro de haberte conocido Ichigo Kurosaki. — Se despidió, desvaneciéndose en los brazos del muchacho.

Los fuegos artificiales terminaron e Ichigo llevó sus manos a su pecho.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño al sentir como el viento alborotaba sus cabellos y lo despeinaba.

Otoño había llega con fuerza.

Varios estudiantes corrían apresurados, ataviados con sus togas, para llegar a tiempo al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación.

No pensó que llegaría tan lejos, pero lo logró finalmente.

Y ese solo era el comienzo.

Ichigo tenía un largo camino por recorrer y muchas razones para avanzar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola gente, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic uwu. Me hubiera gustado agregar más escenas, pero el tiempo estaba en mi contra. De todas maneras, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Siento que, con este fic, he logrado sanar una herida más de las que me dejó el horrible final de BLEACH.**

 **Pues no les robo más su tiempo, tengan un bonito mes Ichiruki, que les valga verga los hachikos y si pueden le dan like a la portada de mi fic que estará en la página "Ichiruki** **イチルキ** **".** **(Quiero ganar alguito TwT)**

 **Saludos. 3**


End file.
